El regalo
by Mableekim
Summary: Nota:Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Debajo del árbol de navidad" de la fanpage "Dramione Shipper" Amigo secreto:Agua Laos


**El regalo**

Todos creían que el amor entre dos personas cualquiera funcionaria excepto el de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, era algo imposible como juntar agua y aceite, como lamerse el codo. Pero sorprendiendo a todo el mundo mágico Draco y Hermione celebraban su primera navidad como casados, fue difícil luchar contra los prejuicios de sangre casas por que según la gente eran muy diferentes, pero eran tan diferentes que se complementaban, y así su historia de amor triunfo.

23-12-2003

Salía de San Mungo me acababan de cambiar la vida estaba embarazada de 2 meses, lo malo es que ahora ¿Cómo le diría a Draco? por que no sé cómo reaccionara Draco tal vez ni siquiera querría familia.

Llegue a la mansión y me fui directo a la biblioteca a leer un libro el cual amaba "Memorias de una geisha"

El reloj marcaba las 8:00 p.m y entonces llego él.

-hola preciosa-me saludo draco

-ya que has llegado por que no pasamos al comedor-fuimos a comer le había pedido a los elfos que me prepararan enchiladas suizas

-Draco no has pensado no se…en tal vez tener un hijo.

-Herms nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo pero tengo miedo no creo ser un buen padre no quiero crear un hijo si lo voy a educar como mi padre lo hizo conmigo

-Pero Draco tú me has demostrado ser una gran persona y si así eres con Lorcan y Lyssander(hijos de Theo y Luna),

Con la pequeña Molly(Blaise y Ginny), con Albus(Harry y Pansy) e incluso con el travieso de Fred(Ron y Astoria), seras un gran padre al contrario de tu padre tu eres un gran persona no como lo era él.

24-12-2003

Hoy sería la cena, se celebraría aquí en la mansión era una mansión muy cálida al contrario de lo que fue antes…yo vestía un lindo vestido verde esmeralda largo y con encaje mientras Draco vestía un traje completamente negro

Sería una cena familiar vendrían los Nott, los Zabini, los Weasley, los Potter, los Longbottom,

Cuando llegaron Luna vestía un lindo vestido amarillo corto que resaltaba su hermoso cabello rubio, Ginn vestía un vestido color negro el cual resaltaba su pansa que lucía 5 meses de embarazo, Tory vestía un vestido color vino precioso para la ocasión, Pans vestía un vestido color azul rey el cual resaltaba su linda figura, Daphne vestía un vestido perla con el cual se lucia el embarazo de su primogénito, los chicos todos vestían trajes negros.

Los niños se veían preciosos con sus suéteres de navidad con sus faldas o vaqueros respectivamente.

Cuando llegaron todos estuvimos platicando sobre cuando nacería el nuevo hijo de los Zabini, sobre nuestros trabajos, sobre los niños.

10 p.m 25/12/2003

-Pasemos al comedor- anuncie-Los elfos y yo nos hemos esforzado para realizar esta cena-mayormente ellos pensé ya que por las naucias me daban muchos ascos.

…Se escuchó la puerta abrirse…

Todos con varitas en mano salimos al recibidor. Nuestra sorpresa fue cuando un Lucius Malfoy muy bien vestido nos dijo

-Era momento de salir de mi burbuja no piensas abrazar a tu padre Draco y tu querida hace tanto que no te veía-

************Aclaración**********************************************************************************************************

Narcissa muere en la mansión Malfoy cuando los carroñeros atrapan al trió dorado, así que quien le mienta a el señor tenebroso es Lucius después de esto el cae en una gran depresión de la cual intenta salir

Isa podrían poner un plato más por favor- ordene a nuestra elfina doméstica

.

Cenamos tranquilos y después de cenar dije:

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos necesito darles una gran noticia-todos callaron

-Dinos mione-dijo Draco

-Hace unos días me dirigí a San Mungo debido a que sentía malestares y me anunciaron que esperaba a mi primogénito.

-Por Merlin Hermione es la mejor noticia que pudiste darme te amo- se levantó de la mesa y me abrazo

Yo solo esperaba el día de recibir a la felicidad de la casa

Fin

 _ **Nota:Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Debajo del árbol de navidad" de la fanpage "Dramione Shipper"**_


End file.
